grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 12.3: Citizens of Kounat
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Citizens of Kounat Description "Grrrrrrr..." Dialogue Lire: A great explosion... Lire: So you are saying that today is 3 days before the explosion happens? Ronan: Since they said it had been about 10 days, we cannot be exactly sure that this is 3 days before. Ronan: It could happen tomorrow or even today... Mari: The weather was not this clear on the day before the explosion. Mari: I think... We most likely have a couple of days still. Mari: If we move quickly... Mari: If we go now, we may be able to stop the explosion. Ronan: Stop the explosion? Ronan: However, if we stop the explosion... Mari: We can... stop the explosion. Ronan: For now, let us search the city and see if we can find our comrades. Ronan: I think... If we find Grandiel... Ronan: He will be able to tell us what to do. Mari: You are probably right. Mari: Let us quickly go see Grandiel. Kyle: Mari seems a bit different than usual... Lire: You are right. This is the first time, even for me to see her take such an active role. Ronan: That is because she has the chance to save her family and the kingdom. Ronan: It is only natural. Ronan: But if we block the explosion and the history changes... Ronan: No... nevermind, it's nothing. Ronan: It is wrong to look the other way, when the people in front of you may die. Ronan: Let us move quickly. ---- Lire: So how do we find someone in such a large city like this? Ley: Seriously. To top it off, we don't even know if they're here or not. Kyle: Mari, if we're to find someone, where do you think we need to go first? Mari: I'm not too familiar with the city. If it was the palace, I would know. Ronan: Right. It would be very rare for a princess to be walking around the city. Ronan: It seems we will have to ask for help from someone that knows the city well enough. ---- Agios: Gggrrrrr... Cindy: Ah! There's a person over there! Nar: Huh? Who are you guys? Kyle: Now, now. No need to worry anymore! Kyle: The sword saint Kyle has come to save you... Nar: Eh? Sword saint? Agios: GRRRRrrr... Lire: It is looking this way. Ley: Wait... That horn is... Lire: Is it someone you know? Ley: It seems he might be a child from the house of Agios. Ley: But... What's wrong with his face... Mari: It seems that someone has forcefully injected holy power into his demon body. Ley: What?! How could someone do something so disturbing... Agios: GRAAWWWR! Lire: It seems he has lost his mind. Ley: It's already too late. Ley: All we can do is quickly stop his pain... Requesting Cooperation Description "Will you help with my investigation?" Dialogue Ronan: To inject holy power into a demon... Ley: To a demon... holy power is more fatal than any poison. Ley: All he could do was lose his mind because that pain is worse than death itself. Lire: Now that I think about it, the other demons did not seem normal either. Mari: They most likely became broken after suffering something similar. Ley: How could someone do something so terrible... Nar: Ohh... You guys are pretty amazing! Kyle: Heh. Of course. Like I said, I'm a sword saint... Nar: Haha... Sword saint... Nar: The name is Ka... I mean, call me Nar. Nar: I'm currently investigating the strange lifeforms that have been appearing around the city. Ronan: Nice to meet you. We are mercenaries that have come from the countryside. Ronan: Are you the investigator here? Nar: Investigator? Mm... Well, I guess you could say that. Ronan: Good to know. We are trying to find someone... Ronan: Do you think you can help us? Nar: You want me to find a person? Nar: Okay, I'll help. Nar: But, I have a condition. Ronan: What's the condition? Nar: It's simple. Nar: If you help me with this investigation that I'm on then I'll help you too. Nar: It's been really tiring trying to do this on my own. Nar: And since it looks like you guys have some skill... Nar: I don't think it will take too long. Lire: What should we do? We do not have much time... Ronan: But the city is too big for us to search without help. Mari: Let us help with her investigation. Mari: At the moment, we do not have any other options. Ronan: All right then. We will join you. Nar: You made a wise choice. Nar: Since the sun will be going down soon... Nar: Let's meet here again once the sun has set. Kyle: Okay, then see you later. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story